Bad News Barrett
by Madam Chainsaw
Summary: Wade's got some good news - and some bad news. Mpreg. Slash. Rated T. Pairing: Sheamus/Wade.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This idea is thanks to me waking up at 5am in the morning and not being able to get back to sleep. **

**Title: Bad News Barrett. *I couldn't think of anything else.***

**Chapters: 1. **

**Pairings: Sheamus/Wade.**

**Warnings: Mpreg. Rated T. Oneshot. **

Bad News Barrett

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've got some good news and some bad news..." Wade Barrett, also known as Bad News Barrett, stood in the middle of the ring by himself. His face was twisted into a frown as he glanced around the arena in Birmingham, England. Most of the people there was cheering him on, which was a change from the normal booing that usually happened once Wade appeared in the ring, though there was still some in the crowd that disliked him - they could barely be heard over the cheering.

Of course, England was his home country and he couldn't really give bad news here, England wasn't like America - in America, you'd get abuse yelled at you or threatened, but in England if you did something that wasn't liked by the people; you'd be lucky to survive the night there. Especially in Brum town.

Wade had been told many times that he was stupid, but he was smarter than he looked and wouldn't dare insult his country without a good course.

The news he had wasn't really bad news for the Brummies themselves, but more like himself. In fact, all of the news was about him - unfortunately. Wade wasn't going to say anything, he wasn't even going to come to the arena tonight, but after two months of being with this news - he knew it wouldn't be long before everyone found out. So he might as well just say it on live tv tonight and get it out-of-the-way before someone figured it out and either told Vince, or black mailed him.

Wade breathed in heavily before releasing it and gently pulling his black jacket closer to his body. Now that Wade thought about it, was there really any good news to say? He'd probably get fired for not going with the script, but there was no turning back now...

"The good news is...I'm two and a half months pregnant..." Wade gave a short pause as the crowd suddenly, and rather unlikely of them, quieted down in a shocked silence. Closing his eyes for a few moments, Wade reopened them and sighed. "The bad news is; my partner is a complete and utter idiot with ginger hair and milk-like skin, and knowing my luck I'll be having triplets like the ones from the Brave."

With that said, Wade took another quick glance around before dropping the microphone and leaving the ring. JBL, who was on commentary, started yelling about how he was going to become an uncle to Wade's soon to be born child and how he'd spoil the little guy or girl rotten.

Wade smiled an actual smile that lite up his face beautifully as he heard JBL's words, though that smile soon vanished as he came back stage to face not only Vince, but Hunter and his wife too. And within a split second, almost every superstar seemed to be gathering around to watch the fireworks, some like disgusted, others were just plan confused by the situation. Though the one man Wade had expected to see in the front row of people who wanted to have a word with him, wasn't there.

Maybe Wade had done wrong, after all, his partner hadn't even known about the pregnancy...maybe the moron had even fainted, Wade probably shouldn't have mentioned triplets.

"What the hell was that about, Barrett?!" Hunter spat out as he glared at Wade. His wife doing the same with more anger. Vince looked disgusted and could barely even make eye contact with Wade.

"You better be lying, Wade. Do you know how much trouble you've just coursed? What kinda sick prank was that supposed to be?" Stephanie almost shouted out, trying her hardest to keep cool.

Wade couldn't help but huff out a small laugh as he rubbed a hand over his face. "I'm not lying, do you really think I'd lie about this? It's no sick prank, Stephanie, I really am pregnant..." The entire place was silent as Wade talked, though almost everyone gasped as he spoke. "And as for coursing trouble, I don't think I have -"

Before Wade could finish, Hunter cut in. "Oh you don't, do you? Millions of people around the world will never watch the WWE again. It's a wrestling show, not a freak show!"

Wade took a step back, he knew he'd get in trouble, but he thought at least they'd be sympathetic with him. "Divas in every wrestling division are allowed to come out and say their pregnant whenever they like, yet once something happens, something not one of you have even bothered to try and understand, it's not allow. How is that fair?! It's not my fault my body's done this to me, yet I'm the one who has to be called the freak?" Wade yelled out in anger. Around this time multiple camera men had gathered to see what was going on.

There was a short glaring match that went on between the three of them, Vince looking paler and paler by the minute.

After what seemed like forever, Vince finally spoke up.

"...Do you at least have proof?"

They still didn't believe him, but Wade didn't care anymore. "Of course I do..." Wade rummaged through his pocket before pulling out a small ultrasound scan and showed it to Vince. He'd been to the hospital almost every week since he first found out he could be pregnant, the doctors told him that he had to keep going just in case something happened to the baby.

Vince looked over the picture and, if Wade wasn't just seeing things, he could have sworn that Vince smiled a little. "Congratulations -"

"Dad!" Stephanie growled out., but Vince held up his hand.

"I know what you're thinking Steph, and don't. Wade Barrett is right, it's not uncommon for divas to go spreading the news that their pregnant - and even though Wade's a man - it's not fair that we treat him like his a freak. Though it maybe strange, we all have to accept it and move on. And this is the WWE, all sorts of things happens here; and no one judges that, do they? So , congratulations. I hope we haven't upset you too much."

Wade smiled a little before taking hold of the ultrasound again. "Are you going to fire me?"

Vince looked surprised, but quickly shook his head. "No, no, no. You're a talented wrestler, and an even more talented entertainer; the WWE wouldn't be the same without you."

"Thank you, Vince..." Wade said in a soft toned voice. Stephanie and Hunter looked as though they were ready to kill someone. "If you don't mind sir, can I go now? I've got to go see someone."

"Go ahead," Vince gave a half smirk, half-smile in return as he turned to his daughter and son-in-law, glaring at the slightly.

Wade nodded his head before walking to where all the other superstars were, they stood in a ground in front of the way to the locker rooms. After a moment of dead silences and just blankly staring at everyone, Wade moved forwards, not caring that he may hit anyone. Luckily all his fellow superstars got the hint and moved out-of-the-way, parting like the river. Most looked away from Wade, and some even stare at his stomach to see if he was showing or anything.

Ignoring them the best he could, Wade wondered through the hallways until he found the locker room he was looking for. It wasn't his locker room that he had to share with a couple of other heels, no, it belonged to one known as the Great White, or the Warrior. Sheamus. Who also happened to be Wade's partner of 8 months.

Holding tightly onto the ultrasound, Wade bit his lip, he really should have told Sheamus before not only outing himself to the entire WWE universe, but Sheamus as well. And also breaking the news that he was pregnant when he hadn't even told his blue-eyed lover first.

Knocking on the door, Wade waited for answer, but nothing came. Wade knew Sheamus would most likely be mad at him, but still. The ginger didn't need to deaf him. Knocking the door again, Wade sighed.

"Sheamus..." Another knock. "Please open the door, I need to talk with you..." Wade let his hand slip down to the handle and he twisted it to open. "Sheamus?" The door opened wode and Wade walked in. The locker room was lite up by the small light bulb hanging from ceiling. It didn't take Wade long to spot the spiky ginger hair that belonged to Sheamus. The pale man had his back to Wade, facing a blank monitor - one that had the WWE symbol on, a clear sign that Sheamus had seen everything.

"Sheamus," Wade walked over to him and gently placed his hand on one of Sheamus' broad shoulders - only to have it knocked off as Sheamus stood up. The Irish man turned around and looked at Wade. His eyes were brighter than Wade had even seem them before, a gorgeous light blue that took Wade's breath away. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you...I thought -"

"You thought what, fella? That it was okay to tell the entire wwe universe before you told me? I'm the father and I'm your partner, why didn't you tell me?" Sheamus looked down, it was clear that Wade had hurt him; and it broke the Brit's heart knowing that he had coursed it.

"I didn't know how to, it's harder talking to you, than saying it on live tv...I don't know why, and I know I should have told you first, but I was scared..." Wade gulped, it was hard admitting you were scared. "I thought I'd show you instead before I went out to the ring, but I backed out..."

"...Show me? Show me what?" Sheamus raised an eyebrow and frowned. Wade gave a soft smile before showing Sheamus the ultrasound. The older man stared at it, and Wade started to think that he was going to throw up or something in disgust. "I know I'm not perfect Sheamus, and I have no real answer as to why my body's done this to me...if you want...I can-I- can get rid of the baby if you wan -"

Before Wade could finish, he was pulled closer to Sheamus and their lips met in a rough, but sweet kiss.

"Don't you dare even say those words, fella." Sheamus' voice was hard but his accent was clearer than normal. "I love you Wade, everything about you is perfect and I wouldn't change a thing. Your body's given us a miracle, fella. You know I've always wanted to have kids, and now I can have em' with the love of my life..."

"You're not mad at me?"

"I was a little because you never told me first, but now I know I'm gonna be a dad. I just can't stop smiling." Sheamus grinned and it lite up his face, Wade smiled and hugged the older man, wrapping his arms around the paler mans neck.

"I love you too, Sheamus." Wade felt tears slip from his eyes for some reason. "I thought you were going to leave me..." Wade mumbled as he cried, Sheamus pulled back and kissed him gently - rubbing away the tears.

"I'd never leave you, fella...never." sheamus said as he held Wade in his arms, but a sudden thought just hit him as he looked at the ultrasound again. "Errm...fella...where will the baby be coming out?"

Wade rubbed his eyes with the back of his sleeve before answering. "I'll have to have him or her cut out of me when I'm due..."

"Oh...but you'll be fine though, right?"

"Yes. But Sheamus, I've got some bad news..."

The ginger smirked at his lover and put his hand under Wade's chin to lift his head up so they were looking into each others eyes. "And what would that be, fella?"

"Until I'm due you've got to put up with cravings, morning sickness and mood swings."

"I expect the challenge, Mommy-Barrett."

Suddenly, JBL burst into the room. "How about we call the little guy, John - That's a great name!"

**Review Or Pm. I know the triplets in Brave are Scottish, but again - I couldn't think of anything else. Cheers for reading and I'm sorry about all the mistakes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I wasn't going to continue this story at all, but then, after staying awake most of the night and being left to my extremely weird ideas, somehow I came up with this. So instead of it being a oneshot, it's going to be a three chaptered story. Not that anyones reading this, but I thought I might as well make an actual story out of it. There will be one more chapter that I'll post either this Monday or Wednesday, or the week after. **

**Title: Bad News Barrett. **

**Chapters 2/3**

**Pairing(s): Sheamus/Wade.**

**Warnings: MxM. Slash. Mpreg. Swearing. Slight humor. **

Bad News Barrett.

Wade Barrett, also known as Bad News Barrett, was once again in the middle of the ring with a microphone in his right hand. Though instead of looking like his normal self, Wade's stomach looked extremely swollen and his button up shirt was almost ripping as it strained to keep the fabric together. His normally beautiful green eyes were a little blood-shot due to lack of sleep, Wade's complaints on twitter about the baby's future job as a footballer (soccer player) was enough to figure out why. His bread was in perfect shape though, but his skin looked paler than Sheamus' once he got into the ring with some fans cheering him on, and others booing him off with name calling.

Wade glared around the arena, he wasn't a fan of Ireland. Though he pretended he was just to please his older lover Sheamus, whose parents had been less than glad to finally meet the former bare knuckled fighter. However, maybe it was worst because of who else was in the ring with him, and Wade's glare soon turned towards him. The Miz. Literally the only person Wade hated more than his ginger haired lover. What, they had a weird relationship.

"Miz," Wade began in a rough tone, keeping his attention on Mike instead of the crowd. The reason he was in the ring with the Miz was simple; after Wade's short leave from the WWE, they were going to start feuding again which would end up with Wade becoming the number one contender for the World Heavily Weight Championship. Of course Wade would end up losing it to Randy Orton (who'd then lose it to Sheamus) but Wade was just thrilled that he was finally getting this sort of opportunity in the WWE. For a while the Brit had been thinking about jumping ship and going to TNA, but stuck with the WWE - and now it was paying off. "I've got some Bad News! "

Wade roared out, getting a rather loud reaction from the crowd. The Miz rolled his eyes before folding his arms over his chest, waiting for the taller man to continue. However, nothing came. Wade frowned deeply as he felt something clench tightly, like his stomach had twisted awfully. Gritting his teeth in pain, Wade tried to focus on what he had to say next, but he couldn't remember for the life of him what the script had said.

Scratching the top of his head, Wade suddenly winced as the clenching pain shot through out him once again, this time placing his hand against his overly large stomach. "I've, I've g-o-t so-me b-bad n-e-ws..." Wade started again, trying to remember his lines. However, the next thing that came out of his mouth shocked the entire WWE universe, and even the Miz's smug face turned into one of pure terror. "I think I'm in labor!" Wade yelled out in pain, falling forwards into the Miz's arms.

"Shit!" Miz shouted as he fall down with Wade in his arms. "How much do you weigh?! What are you having, ten mini Brits or something?!"

If Wade wasn't breathing so heavily and wasn't in so much pain, he would have slapped Mike in the face. The arena went loud with shouts and other noises, but Wade couldn't hear any of them as he rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. Something wasn't right...the former leader of Nexus wasn't due for two more weeks! Sheamus wasn't even here tonight because Wade had told him over and over again that everything would be fine and he wouldn't suddenly have a baby spring out of him.

"Where the hell's Sheamus?" Miz asked in a panick, crouching down next to Wade.

"With his family...his six miles away..." Wade's green eyes locked with Mike's and the shorter man nodded.

"Okay...okay...okay," the Miz kept repeating the same word as he lifted Wade's back up so the Brit was in a sitting position. "Okay."

"Would you please stop saying 'okay'?!" Both superstars in the ring turned their heads to see JBL getting into the ring. He rushed over to Wade and gently patted his stomach. "It's about time this little guy wanted to come out and meet his new uncle." JBL joked, taking hold of Wade's hand while the Miz held him up in a sitting position.

"As much as I'd love him or her to meet you, JBL," Wade spoke slowly, trying to fight off the pain. "I'm not due for another two weeks, and we're on live TV. I'm sure no one wants to see me give birth..."

After a moment, JBL nodded his head. "Good point."

"Guys," Miz snapped like a cranky mid-wife. "We've gotta get Wade out of the ring and to the hospital. The baby's gotta be cut out, right?"

Wade nodded his head in pain. "But I don't think I can bloody well walk..." Wade groaned out, feeling JBL taking hold of his legs.

"On three." John said after looking down the ramp which lead backstage. No medics were rushing down to help, which ment either they didn't care, or an ambulance (for once) wasn't standing by and had to be called in. He hoped it was for the later reason.

Miz gave a short nod before grabbing Wade under the arms. "One, two - THREE!" They lifted Wade up and went over to the edge of the ring before placing the former bare knuckled fighter on the mat, sliding him under and then picking the Brit up again to take him backstage. All the while The Miz was regretting not going for Wade's legs and letting JBL have the heavy part.

"I swear *pant* that *pant* you're having *pant* seven or eight of 'em!" Miz heaved out before they finally made it backstage. JBL placed Wade's legs down on the ground and then went straight over to a waiting, and rather nervous looking, Vince and Hunter - ignoring the Miz who was struggling to keep Wade up right.

"Where's a stretcher? Or an ambulance? Better yet; both?!" John growled out, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Vince held up his hands. "We've called for an ambulance, but at this time in Ireland the traffic is dreadful, everyone's heading for the pubs!"

"Did the say how long they'd be?" John asked, glancing back towards Wade who was almost in tears at this point, the Miz not far behind.

"An hour at least." Hunter replied.

"You're joking, right?!" John's eyes widened in shock.

"Afraid not," Vince pipped up again. "There's nothing else we can do, my cars in the car park underground; take it and try to get Wade to a hospital before it's too late."

"Got it." JBL snatched the car keys from Vince and went back over towards Wade and The Miz.

"Where are we going?" Miz asked.

"To the car park, we've gotta take Wade ourselves."

Miz suddenly stopped. "We'll never make it, the underground car parks like two floors below!"

Wade was just about able to whack the Miz on the head. "There's a lift, moron!"

"Really? I took the flight of stairs to get here..." Miz muttered as they slowly took Wade to where the lift was, both the Brit and JBL rolling their eyes at what Mike said - only to stop once the lift opened without them doing anything and they finally noticed Hunter with a first aid kit standing there.

Shuffling Wade into the lift, they all looked at Hunter who got in as well. "What are you doing?" Wade asked.

"Vince has to look after this place, and I've got to make sure all his employers are okay. Including you, Barrett." They all nodded as the doors closed. Wade was placed on the floor with the Miz's chest against his back so he was in an upright position, JBL was holding his hand tightly, muttering soft words and Hunter was clinging to the first aid kit - not really knowing what to do. And Wade himself had his eyes closed and his head resting against Mike's shoulder.

Until suddenly, the lift jolted and stopped.

Wade opened his eyes and looked up, no one wanting to break the silence. "Has the lift just broke down?" Wade asked the question on everyone's mind.

"I don't think so..."JBL said, trying his hardest to reassure Wade.

"Yeah," the Miz said. "We've stopped, but doesn't a red light come on when lifts break down?" As if on cue, the normal lights flickered off and were replaced by red ones.

"Nice going, Miz." Hunter snapped.

"Like it's my fault!" Miz snapped back.

"...Lads..." Wade's voice was small and so quiet JBL barely heard it.

"You just jinxed us!"

"Lads..."

"Blame the pregnant guy here who can't hold a Baby in for another two weeks!"

"LADS!" Wade shouted out, his face twisted into pure terror.

"What?!" Hunter and Miz asked, both rasing an eyebrow.

"I've got some bad news," Wade panted. "I think I'm giving birth."

If the Miz, Hunter and JBL could get any paler, they'd faint...

**Review Or Pm. Cheers for reading, and I'm sorry about all the mistakes. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Well this is it. I hope you all enjoy it, and please remember to review if you like it. Cheers :) **

**Title: Bad News Barrett. **

**Chapters: 3/3.**

**Pairing(s): Sheamus/Wade.**

**Warnings: Mpreg. Birth *but nothing detailed.* Swearing. **

**Bad News Barrett. **

The lift's red light started flashing brightly, illuminating the small space that held four WWE superstars, the one of which was heavily pregnant as wade currently in the middle of trying not to scream his lungs out thanks to the pain he was in. Hunter was banging against the door, hoping someone knew they were stuck in the tiny elevator and was already trying to get them out. Miz had fainted and JBL was holding Wade's hand.

"It's gonna be okay, Wade," he tried to reassure the Brit who was practically family to him. "I promise - "

"No it's not!" Wade cried out, gritting his teeth in pain. "I'm not supposed to be having a natural birth!"

"I know, I know..." JBL replied, looking to the side before placing his free hand against Wade's cheek, his thumb gracing Wade's bottom lip gently. "We're not gonna make it to the hospital, and this kid wants out now, so you've got a choice - except that you're gonna give birth here and natural - or don't and risk harm to the little guy or girl." JBL's look was more serious than Wade had ever seen him before, the slight glare didn't help either.

"Okay..." Wade muttered, not seeing much choice in the matter; he couldn't even get gas and air.

"Alright, then." JBL nodded his head and thenplaced his fingers in the waist band of Wade's trousers.

"What are you doing?!" Hunter yelled out as he saw what was happening.

"How do you expect Wade to give birth with his clothes on?!" The elder superstar growled out before rolling his eyes at Hunter's look.

"...So we're going to have to see him nude?" Hunter sighed and turned back towards the lift doors. "I don't get paid enough for this."

"Ya' think," JBL mumbled while pulling down Wade's trousers, the taller mans face lighting up redder than a cherry as his boxers were pulled down too. "No time to be shy now, Barrett." John chuckled, slapping Wade's thigh carefully. "Now Wade, I know this is gonna hurt a hell lot more than anything you've had done to you before, alright? But I need you to push!"

"I swear if my cock gets blown off because of this, I'm going to bloody kill Sheamus!" Wade screamed out as he began pushing.

About 10 minutes later and the cry's of a new-born child filed the lift. The Miz's eyes began to open and he looked down where the sound was coming from, and then fainted again at what he saw. Blood was everywhere and there was a small, really small baby covered in it. Wade's face had blood smeared on it, and his eyes were extremely blood-shot, anyone could tell he was completely knackered. JBL was smiling as he held a small baby in his arms, he'd wrapped the small bundle of joy in his over jacket that now rested in his white hat. Hunter was shaking his head, trying to think of anything then what just happened.

"Congratulations Wade," JBL smiled. "It's a boy..."

Wade turned his head to look at the baby, but didn't get the chance as another wave of pain over came him. "BLOODY HELL!" Wade yelled as he shot back up.

"Wade?" John's worried voice questioned as he looked over Wade before his eyes widened. "Were you expecting twins?!" Wade tried to shake his head but couldn't. "Just keep pushing," JBL said while passing Hunter the baby. "And remember to breath!"

This time only seconds passed before he finally pushed the baby out, though this one didn't cry, he was fast asleep, his eyes tightly closed together. "It's another boy!" JBL shouted out happily before looking up at Wade. "You're not expecting anymore, are you?" He asked, though his wide smile soon faded as he saw Wade. He was pale, paler than Sheamus and his eyes were closed, but it didn't look like he was breathing. Hunter noticed too.

"My god..." He whispered, not knowing what else to say. He looked down at the small baby in his arms; though he had Sheamus' eyes, he looked a lot like his mother. kneeling down next to Wade, Hunter tried to stir him awake, hoping he'd just fallen to sleep. "Come on, you haven't even seen them yet!"

JBL was by Wade's side and started to shake the Brit's shoulders after placing the other baby in Hunters arms too. "Not now..." Nothing happened, Wade's eyes were still closed as his skin didn't change colour. "Not after what you've been through..." Tears slipped from JBL's eyes after he checked Wade's pulse. "Please...no..."

The babies started crying their eyes out, and JBL pulled Wade to him, kissing his head lightly. "You can't let theses kids grow up without knowing you..." He pulled Wade away from the Miz and lay him on the floor and began to do CPR. "They need you, and I sure as hell ain't gonna be the one to tell Sheamus you're dead!"

Nothing happened.

Wade's face stayed the same.

A single tear remaining on his cheek...

* * *

There was an almost blinding light that was shining down brightly into Wade's closed eyes, the former leader of Nexus frowned deeply as he started to stir from his sleep. _'What the hell?' _He thought bitterly before he began to move a little. _'Ugh...Sheamus keft the lights on again...one of these days I'__m going to bloody kill that man - ' _Wade stopped suddenly as his fingers brushed against the covers. _'Wait a minute...this is not my bed...'_

Opening his eyes, Wade winced as the light glared down at him, only to jump once he heard the loud; SURPRISE!

Blinking a few times, Wade looked down towards the foot of his bed, seeing almost all of the WWE superstars gathered in the room with some Diva's - but not a lot of them. There was a few nurses talking, more like yelling, to Vince about Wade needing his rest and that everyone should go home or something. The smallish room was covered with different signs of "congratulation" and a load of flowers were resting by the bed.

Shifting into a sitting positions, Wade scratched his head. "...Hi..." He said in a small voice, and suddenly everyone began talking to him at once.

"Did it hurt?" Asked Heath Slater.

"Are you gonna have more?" Big Show, who had a stupid grin on his face, questioned.

"I didn't know you were having twins?"

"How long did it take to give birth?"

"Bet you're sore down there, huh?"

"Sheamus is a lucky man..."

"My babies would have been cuter..."

"Are you sure you're gay? I thought you were straight, Barrett? - "

"EVERYONE!" Vince called out, getting all of the rooms attention put on him instead of Wade, who sank back down on the bed and covered his head up with the blankets. "THE NURSES HAVE TO CHECK ON WADE NOW, I'M SURE he'll GLADLY ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS ONCE HIS OUT OF THE HOSPITAL. BUT FOR NOW, WE NEED TO MAKE SURE HIS OKAY, SO LET'S GO." Vince finished with a sigh as everyone muttered their goodbyes before exiting the room in an un-ordally fashion, leaving a very tired looking Machaon behind.

"Wade?" Vince strolled over towards the bed and Wade poked his head out of the covers. "Are you okay?"

"...A bit sore, but nothing that time won't heal, I guess."

"Mmh. Glad to hear you're feeling better. You had us all worried sick, I wasn't able to keep Sheamus calm at all and he almost ended up being escorted from the hospital...JBL too, he wouldn't let go of your hand...even Hunter and the Miz didn't want to leave..."

Wade looking down at the floor sadly. "The baby...babies...didn't they make it?"

A long pause passed and Vince rubbed a hand over his forehead. "One's perfectly healthy, the other's struggling to breath on its own...The doctors aren't sure if he'll survive for very long..."

"Is Sheamus okay?" Wade asked, his voice breaking as he was told the news.

"He is. He and JBL are with the babies now, the nurses have them both together...I hear you haven't seem them yet?"

"...No, sir...but..." Wade sat up, messing with the edge of the blanket. He didn't feel that bad all together, but there was something that had bothered him for sometime now, and though he hasn't told Sheamus - he had to say something now. "What if they don't like me?"

Vince's eyes went wide before he started laughing. "That's what you're worried about?!" He laughed some more, almost falling over and all Wade could do was glare at him, though Vince barely even noticed. "Wade, you're their mother - "

"Would people please stop calling me "the mother," I'm not a girl..." Wade folded his arms over his chest and frowned.

"Okay. You're one of their parents, you gave birth to them, and trust me when I say this; they're lucky to have you as mo- dad." Vince smiled before gently messing Wade's hair up. "I'll tell you what, let the nurses look over you and then I'll get Sheamus and JBL to bring the babies in, they'll be happy your awake."

Wade nodded before leaning back. "Wait. How long have I been out for?"

Vince turned back to the former leader of Nexus just as he stepped out of the door. "Three days." He replied before leaving.

Wade lent against the bed-rest and sighed. Three days? He hadn't even seen his babies yet. Would they like him? Would they grow up together...or was the one going to die? Wade shuddered at the thought. He had always wanted to have kids, granted he didn't expect to be the "mother" himself, but at least he had them with the love of his life. Wade just hoped that once he was able to get out of the hostpital, they'd be able to go as a family...All four of them...and uncle JBL...

* * *

Over half an hour had passed and Wade had already lost his temper with the nurses as they kept poking and prodding him in all the wrong places and he snapped at them to get out. After they had a huge argument, the nurses continued to do their job before they actually left - giving Wade a wink as they did. Thus the former bare knuckled fighter was sprawled out on the bed and frowning deeply at the ceiling, waiting for Sheamus and JBL to come into the room. He was just wondering about things, the babies, Sheamus, names and other such things...

"Fella!" Was litearly the only thing Wade heard before he was jumped on, lips smashing into his, his hand being grabbed hold of.

"Sheamus?" Wade kissed back as the paler man hugged him tightly.

"I thought I lost ye' fella..." Sheamus said in between kisses, and Wade was able to hug Sheamus back just as tight as he was being held.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again, Shea..."

"Aw...you two make a cute couple." Sheamus and Wade turned towards the door where JBL stood, his arms holding onto his hat, which had a small blue blanket in that held a tiny baby. In front of him was a incubators that held an even smaller baby in. Sheamus grinned after peaking Wade on the lips one more time before moving off the bed, still holding onto Wade's hand as he helped his young lover sit up.

"You okay?" Sheamus asked quickly.

"Everything's still in place, so I guess I am..." Wade smiled for the first time in a while before turning towards the new comers. "May I?" Wade held out his arms and JBL smirked before pushing in the incubator. He passed Wade the stronger twin.

"Shea...he looks just like you, mate..." Wade smiled as bright blue eyes stared at him, a small hand reaching out and gracing along his face before the small bundle of joy seemed to grin stupidly. "Just like his father..." Wade muttered to himself.

"And here's the little guy..." JBL said as he brought the incubator closer. Wade looked down. The baby was tinier than the one in his arms.

"Do you think he'll pull through?" Wade asked in an almost none existing voice.

"Of course he will fella..." Sheamus nudged Wade's side.

"Yeah. He's just like his mommy, strong and stubborn, he'll be breathing by himself in no time and showing everyone a trick or two." JBL joked before suddenly turning serious. "I just thought; what about the names? Did you have any planned?" He asked.

Wade shook his head. "I was only supposed to be having one, and me and Sheamus decided that we'd wait for him or her to be born before we picked a name..."

"Oh..."

Sheamus frowned for a moment, in deep thought. "How about Oprimus Prime and Megatron?"

JBL face-palmed and Wade sighed heavily before speaking. "Sheamus, I've got some Bad News; we are NOT naming our children after robots, enemy robots to boot."

Sheamus looked down again. "How about Kirk and Spock?!" The glare from both JBL and Wade was enough to shut Sheamus up, the ginger shrugged his shoulder.

"..." Wade scratched his head before looking up at JBL. "I may regret this; but do you have any name ideas, JBL?"

John folded his arms over his chest. "Well John's a great name, but it just doesn't seem to suit them..." After a few minutes of staring at a blank wall, John grinned. "How about Stephen and Stuart?"

Sheamus and Wade looked at each other before nodding. Wade smiled at the baby in his arms. "Hey Stephen..." The baby wiggled its arms at Wade. The Brit turned towards the smaller of the two babies. "Hi Stuart..."

* * *

The next week or so was hard, but it was also good. On the Monday Stuart started breathing by himself, and then on the Friday they were all able to go home. Of course, the media had all gathered around the hospital from across the world and took tons of photos of them before they were able to get into the car. They were in Ireland so they went to Sheamus' parents house, to which Sheamus' mother had almost told Wade to get lost, but once she saw the babies she couldn't be more happier to let them in, saying something like; it's about pissin' time that Brit did somethin' good for our boy.

After a month, Wade and Sheamus had an interview and talked about almost everything but mainly about their plans for the wwe. Once the babies were strong enough, they went to the next WWE live taping at Birmingham, again.

Wade stood backstage with Stuart in his arms, Sheamus next to him with Stephen. The roar of the crowd was amazing, everyone wanting to see the new superstars of the WWE who were only babies. They were allowed to go out to the ring with the babies in arms, but only for a short while. Once they were in the ring, Wade had frowned. The WWE had made t-shirts of: Mommy-Barrett power. Which almost all of the WWE universe had on to Wade's disgust. Sheamus just laughed at it though.

A few seconds passed and Wade grabbed a microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen..." He glanced around the arena, hearing the loud roar of the crowd. "I've got some Bad News!" The former bare knuckled fighter sneered, though it broke into a smile. "In mine and Shea's arms are two new superstars who are going to take the WWE by storm, and, without a doubt, will be the future of this company."

When Wade finished, he stood by Sheamus and they kissed briefly. The entire arena went up in cheers, and Wade looked down at his two new champions.

"Welcome home..."

**Review Or Pm. Aw, wasn't that cute? :3 And finally; a story I've completed within a month! :D Cheers for all the reviews, faves and followers. Glad you all liked the story, I was actually thinking about writing another Sheamus/Wade as a follow on where they get married, but I don't know :( Anyway, thank you for reading and I'm sorry about all the mistakes.**


End file.
